Like a Spider to the Fly
by Digimon Dreamer
Summary: A "What if" fanfic. What if Arachne had taken Crona only a little while after he had joined Shibusen? What if she wanted to make him the perfect ally for Arachnaphobia? How far would she go to fulfill that wish and her own desires? Onesided Arachne/Crona.
1. Female Spiders are Dangerous

**Author Notes: **And here we are! The very beginning of my new fanfic! A onesided Arachne/Crona pairing fanfic! I hope you enjoy this first part with the prologue!

**I do not own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo does. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Female Spiders are dangerous<strong>

**...**

She was a lady at heart… that much was true. But at the same time she was also a spider. And when it came to the world of animals, female spiders were the most dangerous. Arachne considered herself a dangerous force. After all, she was the one who had created weapons. The mother of them. She who made herself an enemy of both Shibusen and the other witches in hopes of creating a new race.

And for that very reason, she had split up her soul into spiders to escape and live on to see what became of the world she had so much affected.

A reborn witch… that was what she was now. Thanks to the Madness, she was able to bring herself back to life in hopes of rising up against Shibusen. What she didn't expect was that boy being involved with Shibusen.

The moment she laid eyes on his figure, she was taken back. How could someone like her younger sister give birth to a boy such as him? Crona Gorgon. That was his name, she knew thanks to her years watching the world through her spiders.

She had watched as Medusa's child grew up and the struggles he had went through. She saw the way Medusa treated him and she was disgusted. His own mother couldn't even see what sort of a boy he grew up to be?

"It's not too late; I could give you my love."

She wasn't lying when she said that. It's true that Crona couldn't handle the love of a mother, but that wasn't what she had planned anyway. She could never be a mother to him. At the very least, Arachne was Crona's aunt. But since Medusa was never much a mother, then the same held that Arachne had never been much of an aunt.

She hadn't been there for him when he had needed it. She had only observed in a state of life and death. A dreamlike state, that's how it felt to have your conscience separated into thousands of spiders. She felt like she had been in a dream this whole time and she cursed at herself for not being there to help the boy.

But now she could.

If only she had let him.

Spiders are dangerous, female spiders more so. But a lady such as her also wanted a mate. She had never been an aunt to Crona. She could never call herself his aunt. So maybe she could be something else?

Her thoughts were cut off as the priest Justin appeared. He had stopped her loyal subordinate Giriko from decapitating Crona. True, she had only wanted Giriko to paralyze the child so that she may have taken him while the other children he had been with couldn't do anything but Giriko was always one to go too far.

Maybe the priest butting in had saved her some trouble of wiping up the leftover black liquid?

Either way, Crona was shaken from the whole incident. He seemed so cute when he acted scared. She hid her smile behind her spider web fan.

Giriko fought for a while against the priest, Justin Law, before she grew bored. With this many people around, she couldn't safely take Crona. Justin would have been an issue after all. No matter how much the spider wanted the fly, she would have to call it a draw today.

As Giriko rode away with her, she couldn't help but look back and see the golem attack the children and Crona defend them. He was noble too it appeared. Very interesting.

She was right to think this way, right?

A spider knows when she has found her perfect mate and this was it.

He was everything she could have imagined and more. "But he may be a little trouble. Being with Shibusen… Well no matter. It's better to have a challenge."

Medusa wasn't around anymore and no one would miss her. Now Crona was free to do what he had wanted. And Arachne was free to take the boy with her if only he would open up to her.

She wanted to make such a situation happen.

But how?

_How could the spider ever hope to trap the fly if it never settled down to rest on her web first?_

* * *

><p>Let the ArachneCrona goodness begin!

See you next chapter!


	2. Dealings

**Author Notes: **Here we are at the first official chapter now! Woo! I don't have much more to say than, I hope you enjoy it!

**I do not own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo does.**

**Edit: I'm sorry about that! I screwed up with something and accidently put up the 1st chapter of my other fanfic when I meant to put up the 1st chapter of this fanfic. I need to pay attention more. Sorry about that. But I was told about this mistake and put up the actual 1st chapter for this fanfic! I hope you don't mind my mistake... I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Well with that out of the way, go on and read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Dealings <strong>

**...**

Maka lay in the bed, her whole body paralyzed. It was an effect of that witch's magic. And neither she nor her friends knew when it would wear off. The same could be said for Crona, as he cursed his helplessness at the situation. There wasn't anything he could do for her except help her out with small activities that would have involved body movement.

He mused over this as he fed her another spoonful of oatmeal. She couldn't even eat without the help of one of her friends and Crona was willing to help her out in this way- there wasn't much else he could do. But Maka seemed pleased since she got to see Crona despite being bound to staying in a bed in the nurse's room.

"Crona? Are you ok?" She commented as soon as she noticed his apparent dislike. "Do you not want to do this?"

No, that was wrong. He liked spending time with her but he didn't like how she was stuck in bed like this. Crona shook his head quickly. "I'm sorry Maka-chan! T-that's not it. I…" He wasn't sure how to really explain it.

But of course, Maka knew exactly what was wrong.

"You are upset about this whole issue, aren't you?" She struck the nail on the head… he was upset. That damn witch who did this to her. That witch related to Medusa. Everything about her wrong to him.

That witch was wrong.

His fists clenched, but to his unnotice, but it didn't pass by Maka's. "Crona… please." Hearing that, he looked straight into her eyes. She frowned back at him, but she wasn't mad. She was being serious.

"Please, don't worry about it. I got myself into this mess and I don't want you to take part of the blame."

She was being sincere. Maka didn't want to see Crona upset thanks to something she screwed up at. She shouldn't have let her guard down to allow the spell to affect her.

Crona's eyes widen. Had he been that obvious for her to notice? "I'm so helpless right now. I don't know how to help you!"

"If you don't know, then don't try to take the blame."

Those words stopped Crona.

Maka really didn't want him to feel like this.

And all he had been doing this whole time was feel bad.

"I know you mean well, but don't worry. Soon I'll be all better and then we will celebrate. You can count on that." She flashed him a smile. "Now you better get going."

That's right. He was missing class! Making a scramble up to the door and grabbing his backpack, he turned back to Maka. "Are you going to be alright?" If she needed something then he had to be there for her.

She just smiled. "Don't worry. If that happens then Nurse Nygus will make sure of it. But you can come back later if you want."

"R-right! I will!"

And with that he left to go to class.

Or at least that's what it would have been if he had only thought straight. His mind was foggy with thoughts and worries still and not paying attention, he didn't notice he had walked all the way back to his room.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go to class anyway. He couldn't stand being there without Maka anyway.

Opening up the door to his room, he was greeted with the familiar sight of his room. His bed and the pillow, his desk, and his corner. Setting down his school supplies on the bed, he quickly grabbed the pillow and huddled in the corner.

Holding the pillow close to him, he could only imagine it was Maka, all well and better hugging him for being there for her.

But he wasn't. He couldn't be there for her if he was just going to get upset each time. Now what was he going to do?

Crona didn't even notice the spider crawl down from the side of his barred window. There was always a spider there; it was the perfect place for one to live. In a dank and dark room such as his.

The spider crawled down from the window and onto the ceiling of the room, using its legs to hold onto the stone. Then it shot out a spider thread and lowered itself down to where the boy huddled.

Then it landed on the pillow gracefully. That was when Crona noticed the eight legged creature so close to him.

"You are here too? You don't need to be. Go on back up to your spider web." But the spider didn't move, instead it just stared at him, unnerving him a bit.

_"Hello Crona Gorgon." _

Crona blinked. Had that spider just talked? "What…?"

_"Yes, I talked. Hello young one." _

It look a few minutes for it to register in Crona's mind but the moment it did… "I don't know how to deal with a talking spider!" He jumped up from the corner and moved away from where the spider hung on its thread, since it no longer could hold onto the pillow since Crona moved it.

_"Now, now. Don't worry. I'm just here to talk to you. Do you not remember me? I'm Arachne." _

Hearing that Crona tried to lunge for the spider but missed when it spun right back up out of his reach. "How are you even here?"

_"I'm talking to you through one of my spiders." _

That made sense but how did she find him? Oh wait… she said she knew them from watching over the last 800 years so that meant she had known he was in Shibusen.

"Y-you hurt Maka-chan! Change her back! Take away here paralysis!"

_"Ok." _

Wait- did she just agree? "What d-did you say?"

_"I said I would help your friend. If that is what you want me to do." _

Arachne, the witch that Crona had hated for hurting Maka, was now willing to heal her because it was what Crona wanted? How did that make sense?

"H-How do I know you aren't lying?" He held tighter onto his pillow.

_"Why would I go through the trouble of being here if I didn't want to fix my mistake? Or at least, help you out. You don't feel like you can do anything to help Maka, but I can. If you want me to." _

"What's the catch?" This wasn't right at all. This witch… she wanted to help Maka. That was good right? But she was related to Medusa. That was bad right? What was he supposed to think?

_"No catch at all. I just want to take the spell off now." _

Arachne didn't do anything to Crona that Medusa did, true, but she also hurt Maka. Yet she wanted to heal her so- that is more than what Medusa would have done in this sort of situation. Was he right to think this was ok?

Or was it bad?

What was he supposed to think at this moment?

_"Crona? I only want to help you out. I don't want to continue to watch you feel bad over this. You have dealt with it enough." _

She sounded truthful. Maybe Arachne wasn't so bad? He did attack her first after all… And it was that chainsaw guy who had tried to kill them, Arachne hadn't done anything.

Actually, she had been staring at him the whole time…

"You really want to help Maka?"

_"Oh course I do. If that is what you want." _

"Yes, I do." He wanted Maka to be better more than anything. _"Then it is done!"_ And with that, the spider crawled back up and rested back on the spider web in the window. Arachne was clearly not using it for any more communication with him.

As the situation passed, Crona quickly turned around and ran out of his room. If Arachne was telling the truth, then Maka should be better, right?

* * *

><p>...Oh, I wonder what is going to happen next!<p>

Well we just will have to see in the next chapter! Bye!


End file.
